Restarting a Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Randall Boggs has second thoughts about himself when the RORs kick him out after the Scare Games. But when he runs into Mike, things take quite a turn.


**A birthday request done for RandallBeast19! Enjoy and Happy Birthday! :)**

* * *

At the stadium at Monsters University, Oozma Kappa had just won the Scare Games! The Oozma fans in the audience exploded with cheers. The Oozma Kappa members, or OKs for short, jumped and yelled in victory.

Oozma Kappa's rival team, Roar Omega Roar and former top fraternity on campus, stood there with their faces hanging out.

They lost. They actually lost.

Johnny Worthington, president of Roar Omega Roar, was flabbergasted. He looked at Mikr Wazowski, the little one-eyed beach ball that beat him.

How was it even possible?

Johnny's eyes glanced over to Randall Boggs, the one member of the RORs who scored the lowest. Thanks to Jimmy Sullivan and his earth-shaking roar, Randall messed up and failed.

Seeing Randall in his sights made Johnny's blood boil. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Randall jumped from Johnny's sudden outburst. "W-Wha-"

"If you hadn't of goofed up, we would have won!" snapped Johnny. "But NO! You blew it with your stupid camouflage powers!"

"Yeah! You blew it, Boggs!" Chet, a crab-like monster snipped. "We don't need dead weight like you in the RORs!"

Crushed and defeated, Randall wandered off the field with heavy steps and a heavier heart.

It was dark on campus. Not a soul was around. Randall had nothing but the darkness and the chirps of crickets to keep him company. He spotted a trash can near a bench.

Randall took off his ROR sweater and threw it right in the trash can. As he walked down the empty trail, his mind trailed back to Mike Wazowski. It still didn't make sense how Mike was able to get the highest score on the scare simulator.

How? Mike wasn't scary at all. He was just a beach ball with one eye. But then again, Mike was the smartest, most studious monster Randall had ever seen. He aced every test, knew every scare method and memorized everything there is to know about scaring.

The more Randall thought about it, the more he realized maybe Mike did have what it takes to be a Scarer in the end.

And maybe...maybe Randall wasn't a good friend to Mike. They used to be so close, sitting next to each other in class, studying together, always happy to see each other.

But deep down, Randall just wanted to be part of the in-crowd. Being a smart student was important in becoming a scarer. And the RORs, who were considered the pinnacle of scarer perfection at Monsters University. In short, they were the in-crowd.

So when Jimmy Sullivan was kicked out of the RORs and they invited Randall into their fraternity after impressing them with his camouflage abilities, Randall finally felt like the monster who had it all.

But now, now he didn't have that anymore. He felt lonely, miserable, and betrayed. He thought the RORs were his friends and they would sympathize with his failure in the Scare Games.

But sadly, that wasn't the case.

_'Is this how Mike must have felt?'_ Randall asked in his mind. He trailed back to that cruel and humiliating prank the RORs did to Oozma Kappa at their frat party. Making them look cute and adorable then plastering it all over the school. It was putting salt in a freshly cut wound.

And now, Randall realized that it was low...even for a college prank.

Suddenly, Randall bumped shoulders with another monster, derailing his train of thought. Grunting a little, he spun around and saw his former friend Mike Wazowski.

"Mike?!" Randall said, surprised. He saw the odd look in Mike's eye. It seemed like the small green monster was...mad about something. Mike didn't seem to notice Randall. He just had that angry look in his eye and paid no attention to Randall. He turned to leave.

"Mike! Wait!" Randall called out. But Mike just kept walking.

Why was he so mad? He just won the Scare Games! He should ve happy! What was eating at his soul? Was he still mad at Randall?!

Without thinking, Randall rushed over to Mike and came right in his path. "Mike! STOP!"

Mike stopped. He glared at Randall. "What?"

Sending the anger in his voice, Randall just let his words spill out. "Mike, I'm sorry about everything!" he said from his heart. "Abandoning you for the RORs, the prank, thinking about popularity instead of our friendship, I'm sorry!" The lizard monster got down on his knees. "The RORs kicked me out as soon as the games were over! They weren't as great as I thought they would be. I know that now. And it wasn't right of me to be a jerk like them just to be cool! I'm not cut out to be one of the cool kids! But you do, Mike! You really do! You have what it takes to do anything!"

Upon hearing these unexpected words of encouragement, Mike's anger began to fade away. "Thanks, Randall. I really needed that." He smiled a little. "In fact," The green monster took off his MU hat and reached inside it, taking out a pair of round purple glasses.

"My glasses!" Randall gasped.

"Yeah, I went back to our old dorm and found them on your desk." Mike handed the glasses to Randall. "You shouldn't have ditched them. They look good on you."

"Really?!"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, and you didn't need to join the RORs to be cool, you're already cooler than any of them and one of the smartest monsters I know." He gave Randall an unexpected hug. "And I'm sorry for thinking more about my studies than our friendship. Nothing is more important than friendship."

Randall hugged Mike back. "Thanks, Mike. We'll always be the best of friends." They pulled apart and Randall smiled. "So...you want to get some pizza or something?"

Mike smiled, but he thought about what Randall said earlier, saying that Mike had what it takes to do anything. "Sounds good. But...there's something I need to take care of. I'll be right back. Meet me at the OK house. Alright?

Randall promptly and proudly put his glasses back on. "You got it!" he said with wide, happy eyes.

Randall made his way back to the Oozma Kappa house. Happy that he and Mike had finally made amends. Maybe the OKs will make Randall a seventh member!

* * *

But later that night, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Randall heard some strange commotion on campus. After going to hear what's going on, Randall got the biggest shock of his life.

Mike used a door station and snuck into the human world to scare a human. And Jimmy Sullivan was there with him! Randall's shock grew when he learned why is because Jimmy cheated in the Scare Games to make Mike win the final event.

And now, both Mike and Jimmy were expelled.

The next day, Randall immediately went to talk to Mike

Then, when Randall hears what Mike and Sulley did in the human world, cheated in the Scare Games and got expelled, he immediately goes to talk to Mike. He ran as fast as he could and found him and Jimmy by the bus stop.

And they were...smiling?!

"MIKE! MIKE!" Randall yelled, getting the two monsters' attention.

Jimmy spun around. "Randall?!"

"Randall!" Mike rushed to his bespectacled friend.

"I heard what happened!" said Randall. "I...I.." He didn't know what to say. What could you possibly say to a guy who got expelled from college and have his dreams crushed?!

"Randall, it's okay." Mike assured Randall. "We're going to be fine."

"Fine?! But-"

Mike held up his hand. "I mean it. It's okay." His voice sounded more serious than ever. "Sulley and I are still going to make our dreams come true!"

Randall shook her head. "What?! But...how?!"

Mike smiled and showed Randall the newspaper that was given by Dean Hardscrabble. Mike tapped the want ad for the Monsters Inc. mailroom.

Catching on, Randall smiled and hugged his friend. "Good luck, Mike. I'll see you at Monsters Inc."

"I'm looking forward to it." Mike said. The two friends continued to hug it out.

"HEY!" An angry voice ruined the moment. They saw the bug driver looking really cheesed off. "Are you guys getting on the bus or what?!"

"I...think that's our cue to leave." sais Sulley.

"Noted." Mike and Randall pulled apart. "See you soon, Randall. We'll have that pizza party for sure!"

"You got it!" said Randall. He watched Mike and Sulley get on the bus and drive off into the distance.

At long last, Randall truly was the monster who had it all.


End file.
